Unexpected
by ucmonsters
Summary: After nearly three years of training under the watch of Orochimaru, Sasuke has a change of heart and decides to leave. Will it be so easy? Or will it be even too easy? More importantly, where will he go if he manages to escape?
1. Escaping Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _or any of it's characters I used in this fic**

* * *

**

Unexpected

**Chapter 1: Escaping Evil**

From not too far, Orochimaru watched his chosen practice in the forest below. It had been two years since Sasuke came to him and the boy had managed to master the cursed seal and most of the skills he taught him already. On the surface, that seemed good, but however, it also proved to Orochimaru that the boy was not as predictable as he wanted... and those who are most unpredictable, are often those who are most untrustable...

Sasuke soon sensed Orochimaru watching him but continued on with his own training. Recently, the psychotic sannin slowed down the proccess of teaching him. _Was Orochimaru suspecting that I would leave right before three years was up? _Sasuke thought._ Then again, there was no way that the psycho knows that I found out he was going to take over my body in three years._ _So... most likely, he has not alot more to teach me._

Several months quickly passed and Sasuke was ready for his escape. Since he could not gain much from Orochimaru anymore, there was no point of staying. Even if he could, he had already developed ajutsu based on Orochimaru's teachings more than capable of killing his 'brother'.

Saving thoughts for later, Sasuke activated his sharingan to see if anyone was watching him and created a bunshin to replace him in bed.

He then leapt out of the window and down into the forest below, escaping into the darkness and careful not to leave any traces. As he silently crept through the forest towards the sound borders, he had time to think. _Where would I go after I get out of Sound Country? Would Konoha still accept me? No. I have to go elsewhere. Where there will be none of those 'burdensome people'._

Suddenly, he heard a fluttering bird behind. Realizing sound ninjas were already persuing him, Sasuke to performed several seals and breathed out a giant flaming ball of chakra. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The sound-nins who were greeted with the fireball tried to evade but was unsuccessful and burnt to crisp while others were incinerated before they could react.

_That was too easy. _Sasuke thought and shrugged. W_hatever._ He then turned around to leave when he caught sight of more sound ninjas.

Allof them except onecharged forward and attacked with pathetically slow movements compared to Sasuke, which was further more emphasized by the boy's activated Sharigan.

Sasuke dodged the attacks with ease and countered with a wicked spining kick, smacking the enemy ninjas into trees.

_Is he mocking me!? Sending these pathetic ninjas? They are even worse than genins! _Sasuke thought, referring to Orochimaru as he was barely paying attention to the last opponent who charged at him. The boy merely punched at his opponent, expecting to hit and... it did. The last opponent was no better than all the rest.

_What the hell is going on!? _Sasuke questioned in angered thought. He then calmed down and turned off the Sharingan. _There has to be plan behind this but what?_

Suddenly, an evil laugh came as a figure ventured into sight. It was Orochimaru.

"Greetings," he said in an absolutely creepy voice. "Have a little fun with my clones?"

"Clones? Sasuke asked. "You mean those weaklings?"

"Yah, it's a new jutsu I invented," Orochimaru stated. "Undetectable, undisappearing clones of flesh. Ingenious isn't it?"

"Che, you forgot to mention useless too," Sasuke muttered. "They're pathetically weak even for clones."

"But they do have uses," Orochimaru said. "If it weren't for them, you might have already escaped. You see, these guys were placed all around ever since months ago."

_Damn it. _Sasuke thought._Orochimaru was one step ahead all along... but It's not like he alone can stop me anyways. This psycho is going down!_

Sasuke did a few seals and focused chakra into his hands as the Chidori formed. Activating the Sharingan, he charged at Orochimaru with his maximum speed and thrust the Chidori at the sannin's chest.

Orochimaru smirked as he barely dodged and shot out his tongue at Sasuke who drove the Chidori right at it. The tongue quickly turned away and wrapped around Sasuke, binding his hands to his side as the Chidori slowly faded.

Orochimaru then swung Sasuke around and around only to find he was swinging around a log. Shocked at this realization, he turned to find Sasuke charge at him from behind. Orochimaru ducked down to dodge a punch but Sasuke feinted and did an axe-kick instead which came crashing down on Orochimaru's skull. The sannin sailed straight down towards the ground as he crashed through countless branches.

Sasuke leapt down to ground level only to find Orochimaru not there. Suddenly, a sharp pain struck the boy's ribs and he turned to see that Orochimaru had struck him with a... palm strike?

"How?!" Sasuke questioned, backing away from his opponent with jumps.

Orochimaru laughed like a maniac. "You don't truly believe I haven't improved my condition since nearly three years do you? Although I dont't yet have enough percise control to from seals, I can still move my arms and hands."

With that said Orochimaru jumped high into the air and came down at Sasuke with an extending kick.

Sasuke dodged the foot which blew a crater onto the floor and then grabbed it. He swung it around and around and finally made a reaping throw. Moments after that, Sasuke quickly began forming seals for his ultimate jutsu.

After a while, Orochimaru recovered from the throw and caught sight of Sasuke performing a complex chain of seals which he had never seen.

Orochimaru didn't wait to find out what it was as he lashed his head towards Sasuke, ready to bite him.

Sasuke noticed Orochimaru was coming and quickened the pace of the seals. His hands burnt from the friction of the speed but kept going as Orochimaru's head got closer. Sweat of nervousness dripped from Sasuke's forhead as he frantically continued the seals at an even faster pace.

Orochimaru was somewhat worried also because no such technique he had ever seen required such a long chain of seals except for 'that' technique. But however, he knew Sasuke wouldn't be using it... afterall, the boy did still want to live to take revenge on his brother.

At the moment of Sasuke's final seal, an aura of fire surrounded him, acting as a barrier which deflected Orochimaru's head.

"Katon: Makyou Ryuuka Umi!" Sasuke shouted as columns of flames erupted all around from the forest floors.

Orochimaru was very shocked at this attack. Sasuke had usedthe theory of drawing chakra fromone'ssurroundings to generate an attack which requires more chakra than he could hold.

The flames engulfed the entire forest and Orochimaru was forced to retreat.

By the morning, Sasuke was long gone.

Back at his chamber, Orochimaru smirked. Sasuke had proved his theory correct. And now, a new era of powerful jutsus will arrive to the world... and within them might beone that will be able to fully complete his dreams.

Kabuto noticed Orochimaru smirking and spoke up. "What are you grinning? Didn't you just lose your host?"

"Kabuto, nothing in life goes according to plan," Orochimaru said. "However, if you look carefully within the failure, there is always a better path."

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think and what I need to improve. 

Also does the name of the katon Sasuke used have a meaning that makes sense?  
And yes, I do realize the 'flesh clone' thing is lame as any other clone technique would have similar effects.


	2. Sasuke Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any of it's characters

A/N: The reviews I got so far.... none -.-. Are people even reading this? If you are, please review. Just once so that I know that the fic is being read. Plz.**

* * *

**

Unexpected

**Chapter 2: Sasuke Returns**

Sakura stared far beyond the country's borders where an illuminating flare was seen ascending to the skies yesterday. Such a feat must have been astounishing for it to be seen from so far.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard an enthusiastic voice call her. The pink-haired girl turned around to see her former team 7 team-mate, Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura replied with a smile. "Haven't seen ya in a while."

"Well, I've been training with ero-sennin," Naruto responded.

"That's ni..." Sakura stopped when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she saw another figure that she had never seen in a long while.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" both Sakura and Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi merely raised his hand with a sleepy expression and said, "hey."

"Wow, this is great!" Naruto shouted. "It's like a team 7 reunion!"

Sakura's expression quickly fell, having been reminded of Sasuke.

_That loud-mouthed idiot, _Kakashi thought.

Naruto was as confused as ever and took a long time to register what he had said wrong. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan..."

Sakura forced a smile. "It's OK..."

Naruto then got into the good-guy pose. "Don't worry Sakura, I still remember the promise I made two years ago. And this time, I'll definetly bring him back."

"Thanks," Sakura replied.

"Anyways," Naruto began. "So whatcha been up to these past few years?"

"Well, nothing much. I've been training to be medic-nin," Sakura responded.

Kakashi, who was starting to feel a tiny bit left out of the conversation decided to speak. "Uh... Naruto. You do realize a genin like you wouldn't be able to participate on the mission to retreive Sasuke, right?"

"What?!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as nearby people stared at him. "How come I went last time?!"

"That's because better ninjas weren't affordable then," Kakashi explained.

"Nnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

At the entrance of Konoha, three cloaked figures stood, their expressions hidden amongst the shadow cast over their faces. The leader was of relative size and had no special features above an average person that could be deciphered within the shade. The second was very large and towered over the leader. The last was also large, but nowhere near the size of the second and had a giant sword strapped on his back.

"So, why are we here?" the sword person asked the leader.

"No real reason," said the leader. "I just felt like strolling around."

"That's it?!" the sword person questioned. "You told us this was important! We should be helping the others!"

"Oh it is important... for me that is," the leader said as he revealed his Sharingan eyes.

The other two backed away from their 'leader'.

"Kisame, you weren't part of 'it'," the leader stated, "so I'll spare your life if you help me deal with..." The leader shifted his head towards the largest figure. "Him."

"What are you saying Itachi?" the large figure said in anger.

"So how bout it Kisame?" Itachi questioned. "Yes, or no?"

"Whatever your talking about. No," Kisame replied as he took out his enormous sword.

"Fine, then you shall both die," Itachi said coldly.

After a bloody and fearsome battle between the three Akatsuki members, Itachi stood triumphantly over his 'team members'. He was breathing heavily and had several serious wounds. _One down..._ he thought _...and just a few more to go._

The next day, at the Hokage's office, a jounin barged in.

"Huh?" the Hokage was still gaining conciousness from her sleep.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has returned!" the jounin reported.

That seemed to wake the Hokage up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, not only that, but it seems that two Akatsuki members has been found dead near the village entrance," the jounin replied.

"What?!" Tsunade nearly screamed. "This is insane."

"You can go see for yourself Hokage-sama," the jounin responded. "The bodies are with the ANBU and Uchiha Sasuke is currently resting at the hospital.

"Tell the ANBU to bring the bodies here," the Hokage ordered.

After a while, the bodies were brought in along with many ANBU and jounins to make sure no traitorwould dispose of the bodies yet.

When the Hokage saw Kisame's corpse, she expected to see Itachi also but to her surprise, the other corpse was some other big man wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Tsunade examined the bodies and determined for herself that the two were infact Akatsuki members which scared her a lot because even she would be barely match these two. For them to be found so near Konoha meant someone extremely dangerous was nearby.

"Take me to the Uchiha," the Hokage ordered to one of the jounins.

Entering the hospital Tsunade found that Sasuke was badly injured, having serious wounds on his entire body.

"Why have you come back?" the Hokage demanded an answer. "No, even better. Why did you leave in the first place?!"

"I felt like it," the boy replied without much expression.

Tsunade became furious as he picked up Sasuke by his shirt collar. "You felt like it?! Do you have any idea how much you worried your friends?!"

Sasuke shot Tsunade a cold glare as she was holding him but quickly lost the look.

The Hokage was taken back from the killer-intent glare Sasuke gave her and let go. Tsunade recomposed herself and spoke again. "How exactly did you manage to return?"

Sasuke smirked. "You saw that light from two days ago."

_He caused that?_ Tsunade thought with surprise. _Is this even Sasuke? I can't detect any illusions but something seems odd about him._

"How is your cursed seal?" the Hokage asked.

"Fine, I guess," the boy shrugged.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone," the Hokage stated. "However, your going to be on probation for a while." With that said she left.

On her way out, she saw Naruto and Sakura head towards Sasuke's room. _Word sure does spead fast,_ Tsunade thought.

At the door of Sasuke's room, Naruto stood with his fists clenched. Sakura was beside him and tears filled her eyes.

Suddenly, Naruto burst forward and punched Sasuke off his bed.

There was dead silence as everybody stopped.

Sasuke slowly stood up and then grinned. "Is that all you got, Naruto?"

"Sasuke you bastard," Naruto muttered. He then jumped and kicked at Sasuke only to be side-stepped.

"Your still pathetic as before," Sasuke taunted. "I can dodge you even though I'm injured."

_It's just like last time... _Sakura thought.

Naruto proceeded to charge at Sasuke when Sakura interrupted.

"Naruto stop!" Sakura shouted in tears.

Everyone was quite again. Until suddenly, Sasuke coughed out some blood.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried and rushed towards him.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Sasuke replied as he got up again. He then looked out the window for a while and spoke again. "You guys mind if I rest for a bit?"

"Sure," Sakura said as she grabbed the unusually quite Naruto and exited the room.

With that, Sasuke stood alone with his eyes closed. Not a single sound was heard except for the wind blowing outside and the birds chirping.

A hooded figure suddenly broke in through the window, causing Sasuke's eyes to open. "You finally showed yourself."

The newly arrived figure held a kunai at Sasuke's throat. "Who are you?" the figure asked.

"Why I'm Uchiha Sasuke of course," Sasuke replied.

"Che, liar," the figure stated.

Sasuke grabbed the figures kunai, threw it onto a side wall and leaped back. He smirked. "Like I said, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"That can't be true..." the figure replied as he removed his hood, "because I am Uchiha Sasuke!"


	3. Sharingan Battle

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own _Naruto _or any of it's characters

A/N: Thanks to _**Fire**_ for reviewing my fic. Sorry to disappoint you but the battle is not very good. And the excuse for that: the hospitalized Sasuke already has a lot of wounds and I'm not the best fight scene writer anyways.  
Also, is it possible to stop the words from sticking together when you save update changes?

**

* * *

**

Unexpected

**Chapter 3: Sharingan Battle**

The original Sasuke if any bit surprised didn't show it. His eyes had remained calm the whole time and kept the same emotions. "So, your Sasuke too. What exactly do you want then? A truce? Or a fight?" he asked.

"I'd like some explainations," the second Sasuke demanded coldly.

"I can't give any right now," Sasuke calmly replied to his 'other self'.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you," the second Sasuke stated. With that he lunged forward, kunai in hand and slashed at the original Sasuke.

The original disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke as it was sliced, fogging up most of the room.

_Kage Bunshin? _the second Sasuke questioned in thought.

The smoke gradually faded and the orignal Sasuke stood a few meters away from his opponent.

"Leave me alone for a while and I'll explain things to you," the orignal offered.

"Sorry, but I'm not the patient type," the second Sasuke responded. Saying that, he whipped several shurikens at his opponent who dodged them with ease.

Suddenly, the door creaked.

Both Sasukes sweated as they didn't want anybody to see two Sasukes. The original Sasuke had a plan that would be ruined and the second Sasuke just didn't want to show himself yet. So, after a glance at one another, the second Sasuke changed into Naruto.

The door opened to reveal a nurse and she looked around finding weapons stuck on the walls all over the place. "Whatare you two doing?!" she questioned.

"Hehehe, I was just showing my good ol' pal some of my jutsus," Naruto said as he approached Sasuke and was about to pat him on the back.

However, Sasuke sensed there was a weapon in Naruto's hand and caught it in a motion that made it seem like he was reaching to scratch his back.

"Either way," the nurse began, not knowing that the two were attacking each other in front of her eyes, "Uchiha shouldn't be up."

"Bah," Sasuke retorted and walked towards the bed.

"Let me help you," Naruto fakely smiled as he squeezed Sasuke's arm and slung it over his shoulder trying to make it seem like he was supporting Sasuke and trying to help him. Naruto then pulled out a kunai with his free hand and slashed at Sasuke who instinctively blocked it with a kunai of his own.

_What nice friends,_ the nurse thought. Unbeknownst to the nurse was that the two were actually having an one-handed kunai battle as their backs were turned to her. "Alright, don't get out of bed anymore, Uchiha," the nurse said and left the room.

As soon as the door was closed, the second Sasuke changed back and both of the boys leaped away from each other, launching several projectile weapons.

When the two landed, the second Sasuke activated his Sharingan and generated the Chidori on his left hand. He thenbolted at the original Sasuke who quickly activated his own Sharingan and barely dodged the Chidori by inches.

The original Sasuke, wanting more batte space jumped out the window onto a tree and then up onto the roof.

The second Sasuke immedietly followed in pursuit.

In the forests of Sound Country, five members of the Akatsuki marched in a group. Carnage and destruction followed their paths as they headed towards the traitor named Orochimaru.

A sixth figure quickly arrived to the scene. "We have a problem," he began. "Itachi is missing and the other two has been found dead."

"You think Itachi is behind this... yeah?" an upside down bat like figure asked to his comrades.

"It doesn't really matter," another figure stated. "If he's a traitor, we'll easily kill him."

"But Itachi is a genius... yeah," the bat figure commented. "If he did betray us, then that means he believes he has a very good chance against us... yeah."

"So, are you suggesting we shouldn't deal with Orochimaru now?" a next figure asked.

"Nah, we're not sure of Itachi's betrayl now... yeah," the bat figure replied. "Besides Orochimaru will become a nuisance if we don't deal with him... yeah."

Back on the rooftops of Konoha's hospital, the battle of Sharingans ensued.

The second Sasuke performed several seals and spewed out amassive fireball. The flames engulfed half of the entire roof and then dispersed, revealing nothing there. His eyes widened in shock as the original Sasuke appeared right in front of him and executed a punch towards his neck.

However, the second Sasuke forsaw the attack with his Sharingan and reacted accordingly, catching the fist with his palm and countering with a punch of his own. He thought his attack landed successfully until his opponent suddenly became a bird. The second Sasuke realized it was the Kawarimi no jutsu and looked up to see his opponent come crashing down. Using his Sharingan, he managed to predict the attack motions and attempted a high angle kick.

However, the original Sasuke also had a Sharingan and therefore forsaw his opponents counter and changed his attack motions, allowing him to land a kick.

However, the second Sasuke suddenly changed into a leaf and came right behind his opponent to hit with the initial blow of the Shishi Rendan. He was then ready to continue with the technique until the original Sasuke suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_What is thi... _the second Sasuke thought but was cut off when he was struck on the back of the neck and fell immedietly unconcious.

The original Sasuke took a quick glance at his fallen opponent and jumped back into his hospital room. _You are still so weak... foolish little brother..._

Back in Sound Country, Orochimaru waited in his chamber. The Akatsuki had already invaded deep into his territory yet he still remained.

A figure gradually formed from a shadow behind Orochimaru. "Not having a good day are you?" the figure asked.

"Shut up," Orochimaru hissed as he turned to face the figure.

More figures quickly surrounded the sannin. One by one they appeared in their own special style.

Orochimaru slowly backed away from them, sweating in fear. His eyes wandered around, looking at each of the figures. They were indeed the Akatsuki.

"This is your end," one of them said.

Hearing that, Orochimaru cackled like a mad man. "I am immortal. There is no end for me you fools!"

"We'll see... yeah?" another figure said.

A great explosion followed, creating a deafening sound that can be heard from miles away. Orochimaru's palace soon started crumbling into dust and left behind collaspsed ruins.

"He got away... yeah," the bat like figure said. "But we will get him eventually... yeah."

Sasuke awoke the next day on the rooftops of Konoha's hospital. He remembered the fight from yesterday and how he lost to an already injured opponent. That simple thought caused anger to build up inside of Sasuke. There he thought he had greatly improved, yet he was no match for a random opponent. If he expected to defeat Itachi, he couldn't just loose to some random enemy. It was absolutely agrravating. But then again, he was fighting himself in a kind of way. There was no mistaking the Sharingan in his opponents eyes. They were as real as it can be and the person was no illusion either. Deciding he was fighting some sort of counter part, he left it just as that. But _he _was still the _weaker _of the counter parts.

After a little more thought, Sasuke came to one full conclusion. He needed to get stronger, especially in the deciding factors that caused his defeat. Jutsu speed, and physical agility.

* * *

A/N: I have nothing much to say so... Happy Delated New Year! 

P.S: It's true Mangekyuu Sharingan's genjutsu can't be detected unless by another person who has it right? If not, I'll have make something else up -.-.


	4. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any of it's characters

Overview: Not much goes on in this chapter. Mostly just plot information on the bad guys and stuff like that. **

* * *

**

Unexpected

**Chapter 4: Plans**

Itachi, disguised as Sasuke, was yet still recovering from his injuries. His 'friends' visited him every so often and each time, he was forced to put up an act. However, for the most time being, he was alone and had the time to plan against the Akatsuki. Even though the grudge was only against some of them, all of them needed to die. Why? Although the Akatsuki didn't have much relations, a grudge against one member meant a grudge against all the members. Even if he killed only one Akatsuki member, all the others would see him as a traitor and pursue him. Itachi also had to kill all the members at once within a few weeks. That was to prevent one remaining Akatsuki member from re-establishing the Akatsuki and then going after him.

A tap on the window alerted Itachi. It was a small bird carrying a piece of paper on it's leg.

Itachi, opened the window and took the paper from the bird's leg. Soon after, the bird disappeared in a puff of smoke. As he, unravelled the paper, he noticed it was completely blank. Knowing exactly why this is so, Itachi turned on his Sharingan and read the chakra written note:

_**Dear Itachi-san,**_

_**Hope you're doing well in the hospital. Your tip was very useful. Though I must say, I don't think my fake suicide was any bit convincing. Afterall, clones can only do jobs to a certain extent. Then again, I shouldn't judge like that since I wasn't even there to see it. Anyways, good luck killing the Akatsuki.**_

_**And this time, if you reply, it would be nice to write some sort of greeting.**_

_**Your 'close friend', Orochimaru**_

Itachi took a few moments of thought. _If the Akatsuki think Orochimaru is dead, they will proceed to investigate the killing of their members without knowing I am a traitor. If they know Orochimaru escaped, then they will know I tipped him off and betrayed them. Either way, the Akatsuki will eventually come to Konoha to look for me. That is the main point, but it would give me a slight advantage if the Akatsuki didn't know I was a traitor. Orochimaru must have known this and purposely made a bad act so that the Akatsuki would know I am a traitor. Thus, Orochimaru must have a secret agenda against me. Hmm, and that is also reinforced with the fact that Sasuke wasn't trained as well as Orochimaru could have done. _Itachi, after assessing the situation, flipped the paper and bit his finger. He then proceeded to form a solid needle of chakra and used it to write his reply letter in blood.

Next, Itachi summoned a bird and feed it some of the rice included in his hospital meal. After waiting for the bird to be finished, he gently tied his reply letter to it's leg. It wasn't as if Itachi was kind or anything to be so nice to the bird. It's just that, that way, the bird would be more loyal.

"Deliver this to Orochimaru," he said. "And tell no one you've seen me,"

The bird chirped happily in reply and took off with the paper.

After the bird left, Itachi considered the next phase of his plan. Despite the fact that it was already thoroughly planned out, Itachi decided it was best to create contingency plans for every possible negative outcome. This would be impossible for most people to plan but Itachi, on the other hand, was not only a genius but also had the Sharingan which allowed him to easily memorize things.

In an unknown area of darkness covered in thickmist, the Akatsuki gathered together in a meeting.

"So, we have two main decisions... yeah?" a voice said. "Whether we are to recruit new members... And whether to go after Itachi, Orochimaru or both... yeah?"

"Hmm, it would be easier to deal with Itachi if we have more people," a second voice said. "But on the other hand, if they turn out to be untrustworthy, then we will have to deal with more traitors. Also, we shouldn't allow time for the traitors to gain more power."

"I say why plan so much? We can just completely overpower them with brute force," a third voice suggested.

"The risk of that would be high since they know our numbers and power yet we don't necessarily know about theirs," the second voice commented.

"What do you think?" a fourth voice asked towards a fifth person.

"We should immedietly go after Itachi," the fifth voice said. "Even though that is what he most expects us to do, all in all, it would be the best decision."

"I agree," a last person spoke in a not so serious voice.

"Me too," the fourth voice agreed. "What about you others?"

The remaining members either agreed or shrugged.

"Hmm, if your all going, then I'll stay," the fifth voice said.

"Why?" the fourth voice questioned.

"Itachi has a suicide jutsu that has the power to kill all of us... yeah," the first voice spoke for the fifth. "However, because he is intrested in killing all of us for some reason, he won't use the jutsu until we're all together... yeah. So, it would be best if one of us stayed... yeah?"

"That makes sense," the sixth voice commented. "But then shouldn't we leave the weakest behind?"

"No... I shall stay, it would be for the best intrest," the fifth person insisted. He knew that in truth, Itachi didn't really care about killing all the Akatsuki, but just some specific members. And since the weakest person was not one of the specific members, Itachi might still use his suicide jutsu. Though however, it was very unlikely that Itachi will even use the jutsu at all, but it still isn't good to take such a risk.

"So that decides it...yeah," the first voice said to all the others execpt the fifth person. "We're going after Itachi... yeah."

Meanwhile, at another place, Orochimaru and his right hand man, Kabuto rested.

"What do we do now Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked. "Sound country has been demolished."

"Don't worry," Orochimaru assured. "I can easily rebuild it later. Besides, soon the Akatsuki will clash with Konoha who is sided the Sand and Itachi. That battle between them will most likely bring all their powers below mine."

"So you just plan on waiting then?" Kabuto continued to ask. "Or do you plan on betraying Itachi-san and reclaiming Sasuke? Then again, knowing you, you wouldbetray Itachiand watch Konoha go down too."

"Your interpretation skills still amazes me to this day," Orochimaru replied.

"It's nothing much," responded Kabuto. "I'm sure you have plans that I do not know of."

"I do, but it's they're not that important," Orochimaru said, watching as a bird swooped down in front of him and disappeared into smoke, leaving behind a piece of paper.

Orochimaru took the paper and unravelled it. Immedietly at first glance, Orochimaru smirked. _Still no greeting, eh Itachi-san? _He then proceeded read the letter.

_**The Akatsuki are not the only ones who want your head. Keep caution and stay alive... I'll still be needing your alliance.**_

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Anyways, next chapter will be longer and more exciting... I hope. Also thanks to my two reviewers, **fire** and **marshmellowgang,**for reviewing and an ego boost.


	5. Fire of the Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _or any of it's characters

A/N: I said this chapter would be longer but it looks like it wasn't really. Oh well, I'll just use this comment to increase the word count.

**

* * *

**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 5: Fire of the Uchiha**

Orochimaru pondered on the letter he recieved from Itachi. He couldn't tell whether the warning was true, or a bluff to temporarily sway his thoughts of betrayl.

"Kabuto, take a look a this," Orochimaru said, throwing the letter to his right hand man. He gave a little time for Kabuto to analyze the letter and procceded to talk. "What do you think?"

"Definitely used to keep alliance," Kabuto responded. "And most likely not a bluff considering Itachi-san's personality."

"Intresting thoughts," Orochimaru acknowledged. "But I think this means Itachi can't afford a betrayl now and is trying to use any method to prevent me from doing so. However, someone who has plotted for years without anyone suspecting wouldn't be one to make such a easily deciphered bluff."

_Itachi-san. What are you thinking? _thought Kabuto.

At the same day in the afternoon of Konoha. A woman around her early twenties, with long brunette hair and wearing a white robe named Ayame turned to serve her customers.

The customers were two people and both wore a strange cloak decorated with red clouds. One had a hood on and the other's collar completely covered his face up to his eyes.

"A bowl of ramen each," the hooded one said.

Ayame just stood there for a while. She hadn't expected dangerous looking people like them to actually order something. Usually, they would just sit there and drink a bit of tea. Then again, maybe it was the new style of fashion to wear cloaks and hoods. Afterall, in the past few hours, she had already seen around four different people wearing cloaks covered in red clouds. Quickly snapping back to reality as to not keep her customers waiting, Ayame hurried off to prepare the ramen.

After a few minutes, she returned and placed two bowls of ramen infront of the customers. A figure passing caught her notice. It was another cloaked figure. This time, it was just a normal cloak and hood.

_I feel so out of style, _Ayame thought as she noticed everyone in her view wore cloaks and hoods.

Sasuke, looked towards the ramen stand and saw two people wearing the Akatsuki cloak. His fists clenched, and instinctively, he charged at the two, assuming they were Itachi and his partner, Kisame. The Chidori formed around his hand, and he dashed with blinding speed. Suddenly, his hand was grabbed and seized by someone. Sasuke noticed it was his 'counterpart'.

Itachi who is still disguised as Sasuke spoke. "That is not Itachi. They aren't even the Akatsuki."

"You!" Sasuke exclaimed in recognition.

"Quite down," Itachi replied. "I know where Itachi is. Come with me and we can kill him."

Sasuke who was in confusion slowly calmed down. As he did so, he was able to sense that those two cloaked people weren't even ninjas.

"The Akatsuki are waiting outside of Konoha," Itachi began. "They sent in these people dressed in the Akatsuki cloak to distract the Anbu and such."

"The Akatsuki are planning to invade Konoha?" asked Sasuke.

"Does it matter?" Itachi responded. "As long as we get the chance to kill Itachi."

Sasuke smirked. "You're right."

Itachi faked a smile. _Little brother, you are too easy to manipulate._

"One question though," Sasuke began. "How much like me exactly are you?"

"Not alot," Itachi responded. "I split from you somewhere on the day Itachi killed the clan. Anyways, we should talk elsewhere. Follow me."

Sasuke nodded and followed Itachi who ran off in the direction of Konoha's main gate.

Itachi used his Sharingan to find the locate the nearby Anbu who were watching him. They followed in an V shaped formation with the V opening facing him. Testing for a pattern, Itachi quickly turned and ran towards the Konoha memorial far off to the left.

The Anbu also turned and kept the V formation.

Itachi contempted for a while and then thought. _Forget the pattern trick. I'll just lose them the traditional way. It's more simple and effective._

The Anbu watched as 'Sasuke' and a cloaked figure entered the nearby clothing store. After a while, 'Sasuke' and the cloaked figure came back out and began heading towards the Konoha main gate once again.

All the Anbu were about to follow when the captain held out a hand to tell them to stop. "That is obviously a trick," he said. "They have genjutsu on them." The Anbu waited even longer and the squad captain pointed towards two people who came out of the building.

The two wore newly bought clothes and headed towards the Konoha memorial.

Itachi and Sasuke continued their run towards the main gates.

Sasuke smirked at how easily they escaped the Anbu's sight.

-Flash Back-

Itachi and Sasuke entered the clothing store.

"Alright," Itachi began. "As you should know, an Anbu squad is currently watching me."

"Yah, and..." Sasuke said to his 'counterpart'.

"To lose them, all you do is use the Henge no jutsu to transform into me and I'll transform into you," Itachi stated. "The Anbu will think we're normal civilians with genjutsu casted on and they will wait until they find the next suspicious people that come out from the building."

"I see," Sasuke replied.

As they transformed and headed out, Sasuke heard his 'counterpart' sigh in tiredness and mutter. "I really need practice on speaking long sentences."

-End Flash Back-

As they were running, Sasuke remembered the question he was about to ask back at the ramen stand. "Why did you choose to show yourself to me now?"

Itachi thought shortly and responded. "I believe it is easier to gain power alone but yet better to take revenge together."

"So you believe we're able to kill Itachi now?" Sasuke asked.

"Definetly," Itachi replied.

"I don't know how many times I thought that and became disappointed," Sasuke replied.

"But this time," Itachi began, "we control both sides of the coin instead of one."

"I guess," Sasuke replied. He inwardly smiled as he began taking a friendly liking to this 'counterpart'. His personality reminded him of the nice Itachi of the past. Sasuke's eyes grew colder again. _Itachi, I WILL kill you TODAY!_

As the two Uchiha brothers came to the main gate, they saw many recently killed leaf ninjas and a few still alive fighting two Akatsuki members.

"You think we should attack them," Itachi asked, referring to the Akatsuki.

"Sure," Sasuke with still angry eyes from his previous thoughts. "I want to use them to measure my highest capacity. I didn't get a chance to do much with our battle."

Itachi smiled inwardly. _At least Orochimaru did a better job teaching than I originally thought. But then that could mean he has already planned to get Sasuke back._

"I can't believe I actually had to use that much chakra against these trash," one of the Akatsuki said after all the leaf ninjas were wiped out.

"Yah, too bad," Sasuke said catching their attention. "You would have needed it to survive against us."

"Itachi's brother?" the other Akatsuki asked. "And two of him?"

"That's right," Sasuke responded, not adding something like 'the one and only' because that wouldn't have been necessarily true.

"Why don't you shoo away before you get hurt kid?" the first Akatsuki said, waving his hand in a shooing motion.

Sasuke didn't respond but only whispered to Itachi. "Copy my movements."

Itachi nodded in curious reply.

Without further conversation, Sasuke began forming seals for his 360 seal fire jutsu, Makyou Ryuuka Umi.

Itachi used his Sharingan and copied the seals along with the strange method of molding chakra that Sasuke was using.

The method was basically, to relax and perform special hand seals so that the body absorbs nearby energy. Just like skin can absorb nutrients, chakra pores can absorb scattered energy which is always around due to massive use of jutsus everywhere.

The two Akatsuki decided it was enough time watching the Sasukes perform complex chains of seals and was ready to beat them only to the brink of death. That was because they figured that the Sasukes would make the perfect hostages to use against Itachi somehow.

"How much longer?" Itachi asked his little brother. "They're coming."

"Still some time," Sasuke replied. "Can't you copy my seals any faster?"

"Actually," Itachi replied as his third level Sharingan became the Mangekyou Sharigan. "I can."

Sasuke was at first shocked to see the Mangekyou Sharingan but realized he needed to be serious. "Alright." Sasuke said and quickly began forming his seals at an almost unparalleled rate.

Even with the Mangekyou Sharingan, Itachi was having a little difficulty copying the movements. Though it was mainly because his hands couldn't keep up with his eyes.

Suddenly, the two Akatsuki members came right infront of the Uchiha brothers. "Flashy chains of seals there, but it won't get you out of anything."

Sasuke looked at Itachi who prepared to counter an attack. "Don't move," Sasuke said to Itachi. "You will break the energy flow."

"Hehe," one of the Akatsuki members grinned and punched Sasuke in the stomach.

Sasuke continued to stand firmly on the ground as he skidded back from the impact. "Strike one," Sasuke commented. "And in this game, there's only one strike. Katon: Makyou Ryuuka Umi!"

Itachi did the exact same thing and a storm of fire established around the the Akatsuki members.

The two cloaked partners were quickly seared by the columns of flames which stretched to the skies. Unlike the time Sasuke used this same jutsu on Orochimaru, this one was far larger in size and since there was two, it was unescapable.

The screams of pain could not be heard for the roaring flames faded them out. Konoha, luckily, was not being incinerated because everything around was made of stone and the flames did not spread. However, melted rock was starting ooze from everywhere.

The flames subsided not long after since a jutsu of that magnitude couldn't be kept for long.

Itachi was impressed. _So it seems Sasuke was really the one who caused that great light at Sound Contry, _he thought. _Looks like this must be the attack which is meant for me._

"Looks like quite a mess," Itachi said, referring to the mess of liquid rock everywhere.

"At least Konoha wasn't destroyed. It would be embarrassing if Fire Coutry's military village was destroyed by fire," Sasuke almost said aloud. He wanted to, but it would seem wierd and it would contrast something that an avenger like him would say.

* * *

A/N: I'm writing myself into something completely different than I planned. I wanted to have Itachi and Sasuke somehow become true brothers again but it looks like when Sasuke realizes his 'counterpart' is Itachi, he would become enraged more than ever. 


	6. Dark Mist

A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers for commenting. I guess I should do something about Sasuke accepting his 'counterpart' so quickly and without suspicsion. That won't be too hard since I didn't put any definite statement thoughts on Sasuke about **actually** trusting Itachi. Besides, you don't have to trust people to ally with them. Anyways, sorry for taking so long to update so little. I had a very bad fever/headache.

* * *

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 6: Dark Mist**

"Seeing as the Akatsuki had just attaked the main gates, I think the rest are outside," Sasuke said observingly.

Itachi merely nodded in reply as they both ran off past the main gates and outside Konoha.

_It was pretty easy to kill those two Akatsuki members, _Sasuke commented to himself. _However, the more I use this technique, the more people become aware of what it does. And eventually, it would be impossible to surprise any opponent with it._

He quickly regained caution as very soft whoosh of wind and then humming was heard. Sasuke closely listened for any further sounds. A slightly louder humming came. It slowly grew even louder and then, without warning dozens of shurikens darted from a single direction.

Itachi immedietly reacted and performed several hand seals, tossing one of his own shurikens into the air. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Shurikens met shurikens, and for a single moment, a loud clash was heard as puffs of smoke erupted from everywhere. The two original shurikens from which the Kage Bunshins came from was all thats left and they too fell down to the forest floor below.

The tinkling from the two metal shurikens falling on the floor blocked out the sound of the enemy taking a leap closer to the Uchiha brothers.

Once again, many shurikens came but from a different direction and Sasuke did the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu to match the incoming projectiles.

The enemy, also repeated the process.

Itachi and Sasuke didn't really realize what was going on until it was too late.

Three people in the Akatsuki cloak appeared and surrounded the Uchiha brothers in a triangle formation.

"That storm of fire was yours... yeah?" the bat like Akatsuki member asked.

Sasuke didn't reply nor did Itachi.

"If it weren't for the fact that you've killed two of our members, we would have considered you a candidate to join," another member said. "Afterall, we have a common goal."

"I'll humor you. What would that common goal be?" Sasuke asked.

"To kil..." the second Akatsuki member began.

_Too much information is leaking out, _Itachi thought. _This conversation has to end._

Immedietly, Itachi flung a kunai towards the speaking Akatsuki who stopped his sentence and dodged the projectile.

"You must really want an early funeral... yeah?" the bat person commented as the other two Akatsuki members leaped high up into the tree tops.

"You will die here," Itachi whispered coldly. He then realized he made a tiny mistake. Only the 'traitor Akatsuki Itachi' side was supposed to so strongly dislike the other Akatsuki members.

Sasuke noticed his 'counterpart' was getting kind of side-tracked towards the goal and seemed to be wanting to kill the Akatsuki as much as Itachi.

Itachi immedietly realized that Sasuke might think exactly that and decided to say something. "I guess I should let you know. The Akatsuki were a part of the Uchiha Massacre."

Sasuke was shocked to hear this. "What?"

"I'll explain to you later," Itachi replied quitely.

Though Sasuke believed the words of his 'counterpart', he couldn't seem to feel the same anger towards the Akatsuki as Itachi. Afterall, he had only seen Itachi commit the genocide of the Uchiha. But it didn't really matter. He had to fight the Akatsuki regardless for the sake of living.

Suddenly without warning, the bat like Akatsuki member made many seals and flung his hand in a shooing motion as a giant wave of black chakra emmited from his hand.

Sasuke saw the immense chakra used within the attack. It was enough to heavily harm if not kill him. Instinctively, he started leaping towards the right when he was caught by a shadow. _The Kage Mane no Jutsu? _thought Sasuke.

Itachi saw Sasuke's problem and performed several hand seals, firing the Goukakyuu at the bat like Akatsuki member.

The bat-person seeing this performed several seals of his own and fired another black wave of chakra towards Itachi. Sasuke who was still under the control of the Kage Mane no Jutsu also fired a black wave but was in the direction of nothing but trees.

In total, three black chakra waves were fired. One towards Sasuke, one towards Itachi and one towards random trees. Though the waves were slow moving, they were tremendous in size and that made it hard to dodge.

_Damn, I need Sasuke alive, _Itachi thought. _But this is a very bad situation._ On the spot, he quickly came up with a plan and used a Kage Mane no Jutsu on Sasuke. He then made several seals and activated the Chidori. After that, he thrust forward and ripped the energy wave apart. Sasuke followed and also used the Chidori to destroy the energy wave that headed towards him.

Since it was a three way connection of the Kage Mane no Jutsu, the bat Akatsuki member also had to follow and ended up generating a Chidori and thrusting towards nothing.

Not long afterwards, the shadows bindings were dropped as both of the casters knew that it wouldn't be wise to keep them.

_The two are helping each other so much... yeah, _the bat-person thought. _One of them should only be a Kage Bunshin though... yeah?_

The Uchiha brothers noticed something. _Where were the other two Akatsuki members?_

However they had no time to think as the bat-person made dozens of Kage Bunshins and then all of them performed the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Thousands of shurikens sailed everywhere and the Uchiha brothers manuevered quickly with their Sharingan eyes to dodge them.

Sasuke, however was not as quick as Itachi and recieved a few cuts.

The bat like Akatsuki member immedietly noticed that Sasuke didn't disappear in a puff of smoke after he was injured and realized that Itachi must be the Kage Bunshin. _But how can a Kage Bunshin be even faster and stronger than the original...yeah? _He thought.Soon something came on to him. _The Uchiha were bascially masters of illusion...yeah. So it wouldn't be surprising if one of the Sasukes is an illuision._ _Itachi's little brother must be pretty good to be able to hide that... yeah._

Little did the bat like Akatsuki member know that he was making Sasuke a lot more than the Uchiha actually was.

Itachi was not waiting for the opponent to make a move and decided to attack with the same Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The shurikens flew everywhere and ripped the bat-person's Kage Bunshins apart. To his surprise, when the smoke cleared, nobody was left.

_So he let me destroy the Kage Bunshins, _Itachi thought. _But_ _since when did he get so careless with using chakra? He has already used two of his bloodline limit jutsu and the chidori yet he isn't backing down on the jutsus._

A voice was heard. "Yamiyume no Jutsu!"

_This jutsu so early?! _Itachi turned to face the bat like Akatsuki, only to be greeted by a mist of blackness. Pretty soon, everything was black.


End file.
